the beast of riverwood
by darth cronas 22
Summary: it is the time of the blood moon and the small village of river wood was undefended and Hadvar has to find out who the wolf is before it is to late.


(so this is going to be a continuing story and it would really help me with reviews and I am open to constructive criticism but no flames. So enjoy! :)

It was a dark quiet night in Riverwood the only light was coming from the torches on the old walls that stood at the entrance of the village. The stars were bright that night and the wind blew gently. Hadvar was in his warm uncles home sitting in a chair by the fire as he looked into the flames and he had a soft smirk on his lips as he held a mug of mead in his large right hand. He sighed to himself and took a nice drink from his mug and he remembered two days ago when he was the hero of Riverwood. Well I might be getting ahead of my self, lets go back six days ago.

It was a bright morning in riverwood when Hadvar awoke from his long nights slumber and he groaned as he stood up and stretched. He sighed and rubbed his right eye as he looked around then he approached his armor that he had on a mannequin and he took it off and put it on one by one besides his helmet he left that on the mannequin. He had his sword sheath around his waist and he sheathed his sword with in it's holder and he sighed and opened the wooden door that led to the outside. He then stepped outside and he saw people in a circle in the middle of the village and he approached the circle and he saw people were talking about the blood moon that was soon to come. "what can we really do to fight or hold back a werewolf?" Sven asked and he sighed and crossed his arms and then Helga said "why not go ask the king if he could send a few guards?" and then Alvor said "you don't think we have tried that? he didn't do it saying it was a waist of his time" singred suggested "how about we just fight back?" and Alvor shook his head and he said "were just a bunch of farmers if we fought back against a werewolf we wouldn't last five minute" and Alvor sighed and Hadvar just listened wondering what they would or could do against a beast such as a werewolf. then Alvor suggested "why not hire mercenary's?" and every one got quiet it was there last option and they really had no choice and Hdvar crossed his arms with a puzzled looked and he asked "your seriously not considering this?" and then no one said a word all they did was bring there money together and gave it to Alvor and when the courier came Alvor gave him the money and said "now go give this to blackwood mercenary's right outside of white run" and the courier nodded and he said "yes sir" and he ran off into the distance. Hadvar approached his father and he said "Father I don't like the idea of mercenary's" and Alvor just sighed and crossed his arms and he asked "what don't you like about it son?" and Hadvar replied back with "well they will just run when the blood moon comes" and Alvor asked "what other choice do we have?!" Hadvar crossed his arms and he sighed and he said "sorry father" and he looked down slightly and Alvor walked past him with a slight growl. he had been acting different lately he was a lot more aggressive and hot headed then usual. but Hadvar just shrugged it off and he went into his house and he sighed he wasn't just going to sit around and leave there village to the mercy of some mercenary's he stood up and grabbed his helmet and put it on and he walked out of his house and went on patrol.

Night soon came then in the distance on the road Hadvar could see three torch lights and he unsheathed his sword and he said "stop!" to the three strangers that approached the large gate and they did so accordingly. it was a argonian a khajet and a imperial they all had the same armor that had blackish tent to it and a tree on the chest and a sword and axe coming out of both sides that was the symbol for blackwood mercenary's and Hadvar asked "what is your business here?" and the argonian who seemed to be the leader said "we are the mercenary's that were sent here to protect your village" and he looked up at Hadvar and asked "so are you going to let us past nord?" and the large nord was skeptical to let them in but he reluctantly did and then the three mercenary's walked into the small village and looked around and the arognion asked "so where do you want us to be posted at?" and he waited for Hadvar's orders. then Hadvar said "imperial I want you to patrol the town khajet I want you on the other entrance and Argonian I want you with me at the main entrance" and they all nodded and went to there position and the argonian walked with hadvar to the top of the main entrance and hadvar asked the argonian "what is your name?" and the argonian replied with "broken claw" and Hadvar nodded. the young argonian had a orange and green skin tone with yellow eyes and he had a piercing on his left ear it was a silver ring and his name was fitting considering he had a broken claw on his right hand. Hadvar sighed as he observed the road ahead of him as him and broken claw were there to guard the town from any danger. Hadvar sighed he didn't trust the mercenary's and he also thought they didn't know what they were getting themselves into and he was afraid that when the time came they would all run and hide but it was to late now the mercenary's were there to stay for the next six days. then silence fell over the town, this was going to be a long night.


End file.
